A handheld mobile electronic device such as a smart phone has become multi-purpose oriented as data processing, personal organizing, entertainment, and communication features are integrated into one portable pocket-sized computer system. The versatility of such device has enabled users to explore an increasing variety of applications other than traditional phone use.
In addition to a phone speaker, such device is conventionally equipped with a multimedia speaker to playback multimedia content such as music, video, and etc. The phone speaker, also known as a receiver, would be disposed on top of a screen of the device, and the multimedia speaker would be normally disposed on the sides or the back of the device due to limited space and aesthetic concerns. This would nevertheless result in a human-detectable offset between two different sounds output by the two non-coplanarly disposed speakers.